Vow
by Kaiya Schwarz
Summary: The desert sands holding too many harsh memories Marik returns to Japan, however, returning to Domino was not what Marik had expected. With bullies abuse and even rape an unwanted shadow returns... that is, it seemed unwanted at the time... (YAOI!)
1. Egyptian Doll

A/N: Yo! Tis I! Kaiya, the nutcase in charge o' this fanfic. ^^;; kay... this IS an AU fic... even though it's not like.. weird AU it's based on the AU world in my RPG in which I got Marik (which is why he's called Marik in this fic and not Malik... because it was just easier than AUMalik...) anyway... I had this happy cheerful bubbly very, very gay character... Marik... he's cute everyone loves him (yay!) however... me being the angsty person I am... I could simply not allow him to just be a happy person... he had to have something sad... and thus, this story arose! So this is basically the background description of my character... however of course if Aibou ever reads this she'll yell at me cause I'm probably destroying her AU world... ;; oh well. *ahem* anyway! In this fic Jounouchi's an ass... like... really an ass... and I lub Jou-kun... however... this is an AU world... and we'll just say Kaiba made him an ass... ;_; but I lub Kaiba-kun too... eh... whatever... he's an ass... but the REAL Jou's a nice guy! *nod* *nod* AHEM! anyway... on with the fic then, eh? Also! BTW! Me and Sea-chan are RPing this story right now... from a later point... yeah... all I can say now is ;_; she RPs Yarik scary... KOWAI! *hides*

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any of the character from it. XP though I do own Kaiya (urusai!) Kira and Saoshi who may not ever appear in this fic... but may have to in order for it to have a happy ending... I haven't decided yet.. ;; whatever..

Marik smiled to himself as he pulled on his shoes, it had taken a while to convince Isis to let him go to a public high school, but now he was fully registered, had his books and his uniform (no matter how horrible it was). He grabbed his bag and his helmet, eventually he had gotten a new one after realising his was kind of stupid looking, and went out to his motorcycle. A little while later he had managed his way to Domino High School.

"Class! Sit down, Jounouchi don't make me send you outside!" The teacher yelled as Marik walked into the room, "Ah; you must be Ishtar Marik, our new student!"

Marik looked up and nodded he turned to the class, he almost expected the people he knew, maybe to be smiling at him. Instead what he found was Jounouchi, Kaiba, Honda, and Otogi glaring at him, Yuugi and Ryou looking frightened, Anzu was staring at Yuugi so there was no reaction from her. Slightly taken a back Marik's heart sank perhaps the only reason they had left on such an up-beat note because Marik was going back to Egypt.

"Class, meet Ishtar Marik, he transferred here from Egypt." The teacher explained.

Marik bowed "Pleased to meet you."

The class muttered a response.

"Please take the spare desk in front of Jounouchi please, Ishtar." The teacher pointed, but Marik already knew who Jounouchi was.

He walked quickly to his seat and he heard Jounouchi hiss at him "what the hell are you doing back here?"

Marik was about to respond when the lesson began, he tried his best to concentrate, even though Jounouchi kept kicking the bottom of his chair.

~*~

Jounouchi grabbed Marik by the collar of his school uniform and slammed him against the wall at the back of the school. "What the hell are you doing back in Japan, Marik?" He demanded fiercely. Honda, Otogi and Kaiba behind him.

"I... I couldn't stand it in Egypt..." Marik responded. After the results of Battle City Marik made a vow not to hurt any other people, no matter what, on account of all the people he had hurt. 

"So you thought you'd show your face in Japan? Why the hell would we want you around? After what you did!" Jounouchi spat.

"I'm sorry... It was... a mistake I'm sorry I hurt you all..." Marik looked down, truly ashamed of what he'd done.

Jounouchi growled. "You think that makes it all better? I was almost dead! You put my _sister_ in danger! You killed so many and you think 'I'm sorry' makes it all better?!"

Marik shook his head quickly and sadly, "no... It won't make it better... but I can't think of anything that I can do to make it better than to never do anything like it, again..."

Jounouchi growled again, "I can think of a few things that could make me feel a lot better!" He then smirked and pulled his fist back and punched Marik harshly across the face.

Marik cried out softly in pain and was struck again by Jounouchi's fist, the punches continued all over his body until finally the fist holding him up by the collar released him and he slid to the ground with a thump.

Jounouchi glared at the smaller figure for a moment, then he felt strong stern arms wrap around his shoulders and a whisper in his ear, "C'mon puppy... I can make you feel a lot better..." and Kaiba's teasing nibbles on his ear.

~*~ 

Marik struggled to his feet, so much for a good first day... he thought they would have met on a lighter note... he did NOT think he was going to get beaten up, dusting his pants off he looked up and saw Bakura standing, looking at him oddly.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day Marik Ishtar let himself get beaten up by idiots..." Bakura sneered slightly.

"Leave me alone Bakura..." Marik mumbled walking off with a slight limp.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Bakura cackled loudly as he watched Marik limp off.

~*~

Marik wanted to cry, and had be been a weaker person than he was, he probably would have cried, not only had the people he thought he was going to be friends with hated him and beat him up, but it had happened in front of Bakura. His old partner... if you could call it that, but either way losing all of whatever respect Bakura might have had for him was degrading. He sighed and pulled his textbooks out of his bag. He stared at his English homework for a while before he closed the book, he couldn't figure out any of it, and plus, weren't two languages enough? He opened the math book instead and stared, it was the same with all the textbooks, and he just didn't understand what he was supposed to be doing.

Getting up he walked down the hall to his sister's room, "Nee-san? Can you help me?"

Isis looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Hai, Otouto, what do you need help with?"

Marik blushed with embarrassment "I don't understand my homework..."

Isis merely smiled and got up, and after about two hours she had him understanding all that he needed.

"Arigatou, Nee-san." Marik smiled at her.

"Hai..."

~*~

Marik walked to school with a slightly brighter attitude as he felt he now would know what his teachers were talking about. That is he was in a brighter mood until he was suddenly backhanded, the unexpected force causing him to fall over.

"Itai..." he rubbed his cheek tenderly, he looked up to see a rather irritated looking Jounouchi.

"I thought yesterday would've told you, you weren't wanted here." He growled.

Marik clenched his fist and glared at him, at an earlier time he would've killed anyone who just bumped him over in the subway, right now he'd settle for breaking Jounouchi's nose. He sighed in restraint, he was never going to hurt anyone again, he had vowed to that and he was going to stand by it. "Gomen nasai, I don't want to hurt anyone... I want to live a normal life from now on... I promise... I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Yeah, well, someone _is_ going to get hurt, 'cause every time I see you it just pisses me off." Jounouchi growled again and kicked him sharply.

Marik let out a cry of pain and flew backwards, "Please, I'm sorry for what I did! I know that doesn't make it better, but still! I... I'm not the same person I was..."

Jounouchi scoffed, "well, whether or not you're that person it doesn't really matter that much to me, what matters is that I get to kick _your_ ass, and I'm pretty sure it's the same ass I wanted to kick on that blimp." And with that he kicked him again sharply causing another cry of pain from the Egyptian boy.

It continued this way for a while, each day Marik hoped that they would just be satisfied with what they had done the day before, but each day was the same. As he walked out of the school doors at the end of the day Jounouchi caught him and the beatings began again. It was enough to drive the weaker of people to suicide, but no, Marik had had worse. He could take a few pissed off teen-age bullies, it was nothing compared to what he had seen, it was nothing compared to the wrath of his angered father or the days when the sun was nothing more than something he read on the pages of a book. Each day as he was faced with the wrath of Jounouchi's rage he'd look up at the clear blue sky and the huge glowing orb that was the sun, the gift he received from freedom. So much more now than the paintings on the walls of the tomb keeper's home could ever have tried to depict. The sun was his only salvation. The night made him sad, the moon could never compare to the beauty and security of the sun and the rain made him want to cry for the clouds, which blocked out his beautiful sun. It was his escapism; whenever the pain of being beaten was upon him he could just look up and think of how much better it was outside. If this was the price he had to pay for freedom so be it, so long as he had his sun he could be happy.

It was a rainy day that day. Two months after he had transferred to Domino High School he walked into the school a bit early because he had ran to get out of the rain, unfortunately he was still drenched and shivering. 

"Aww... poor baby's all wet... you should really change out of those clothes." Came the cold drawl of Jounouchi. 

Marik turned to him slightly frightened and looked into his cruel eyes, eyes he remembered being kind once, he briefly wondered what could have happened to the boy who was now advancing on him that could change his eyes so drastically. However, his thoughts were cut short when Jounouchi was upon him and leading him in some other direction, he just let him lead. Never once through all he was put through did he stop doubting that it was all really his punishment, redemption for his sins. Soon Kaiba and Otogi, the two cruellest members of Jounouchi's little group. Otogi had once been a kind person however, when Honda began dating Shizuka his attitude changed entirely.

After a while Marik was thrown into a janitor's closet and Kaiba and Jounouchi were upon him. Otogi held his mouth closed as he tried to struggle as the two sadistic lovers stripped him of his wet clothes and had replaced it with a girl's school uniform.

"Wh-What are you--" he was cut off as Jounouchi opened the door and shoved him out of the closet. He stumbled slightly and looked around, a blush growing at his cheeks as he noticed the many people looking at him, and a few snickers escaped the now forming crowd. 

Jounouchi walked out of the closet and kicked Marik in the back side, sending him sprawled on the floor, his skirt flipped up to increase the embarrassment. 

"Oh... dear... He doesn't seem to be doing a very good job of keeping those clothes on either..." Otogi commented harshly, snickering.

Kaiba smirked, "They seem to suit him better though..."

"Truer words were never spoken." Jounouchi added cruelly.

Marik was now blushing furiously red as he pushed the skirt down and tried to shrink away.

"Where d'ya think you're going bishonen?" Jounouchi asked kicking him again. 

Somewhere in his mind Marik questioned where the teachers were, then realised, no one messed with Jounouchi Katsuya, especially when he had Kaiba Seto with him. The bell to go to class rang soon after and Jounouchi dragged Marik to his locker.

"See this?" Jounouchi held up Marik's school uniform and smirked, "It's going in here until tomorrow." And with that he tossed the wet clothes into the almost empty locker and walked off to his class, which Marik unfortunately had to follow him to.

The instant he walked into the classroom he was screeched at by the teacher and sent to the principal's office. Waiting there was hell, the other students there seemed to enjoy making a game of flipping up his skirt. Finally when he got to go see the principal he told them he had done it as a joke, if he had told them it was Jounouchi he would've gotten in trouble with Jounouchi, and that was not something he wanted. They suspended him for three days and sent him home.

It was a very cold walk, especially since he had nothing on his legs for warmth.

"Well that's cute... your mind slaves make it for you?" Marik turned to see Bandit Keith, a former mind slave... someone he had hurt. And judging by the expression on his face his intensions right now were far from kind.

"A-Anno..." Marik took a step back unsure of how to respond to this taunt.

Keith took a step forward and grabbed his arm and pulling him into the alley. "I think it's time for some well disserved payback Marik-_sama_..." he tossed him to the ground and sneered.

Marik's eyes widened as he watched Keith undo his pants, noticing at once what his intentions were. "N-no! Please! I didn't! I didn't do anything like this to you! To anyone! Please!"

Keith snarled and punched him, "Shut your mouth, bitch!"

Marik winced as he looked up at Keith horrified at what was about to happen. Keith was suddenly upon him, a crushing kiss against his lips. Marik pushed against him but it did him little good, for all his strength Keith was a lot bigger than he was. He felt Keith's hands move and remove his underwear and tried desperately to free himself when suddenly he felt a tearing pain as Keith spread his legs apart and thrust into him roughly bringing a pained scream from his throat.

"Shut _up_, bitch! If you keep screaming like that I swear I'll hurt you more after." He growled, pulling out then thrusting in again. Marik bit his lip to keep from screaming, biting so hard that his lip began to bleed. Keith continued his actions, ripping Marik apart from the inside. Finally he moaned loudly, climaxing violently inside of the boy causing yet another escaped scream.

Marik felt himself crumble into sobs as Keith pulled out of him. 

"You weren't so bad, bitch... pretty good for some untrained virgin. Maybe I'll come back when you're better." and with that and a firm kick to the side Keith did up his pants and walked off.

Marik curled into a ball, sobbing harshly into his knees as he began to bleed, the pain almost overwhelming. 

~*~ 

A few hours passed and Marik lost hope of anyone coming to find him, the rain washed away a lot of his blood, and his tears, however it also hid away his beloved sun. There was no escape from his current pain. He closed his eyes sadly and sighed when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Marik-sama! Marik-sama!" 

"R...Rishid..." his voice was weak and he doubted that it was heard as he couldn't muster the strength to yell loudly. "Rishid..."

Footsteps splashed in the puddles and raced over in his direction, "Marik-sama! What happened?! Marik-sama!"

Marik felt himself supported by the strong and sturdy arms of the man he had always considered his brother.

"Rishid... arigatou..." he murmured before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

~*~

Marik woke up the next day, unable to even sit up without excruciating pain. He covered his face with his hands and burst into a fresh set of tears as the memories of the previous day rushed back to him.

And then a new pain started. It began as a dull headache and began to grow as the day progressed... though the medicines Rishid brought him helped numb the other pains, the headache remained. It seemed odd at times, to him his shadow seemed more jagged than usual but then it returned to normal, he just excused it as a trick of the light.

However as night came and the light faded the headache began to grow worse and the shadow began to grow more constantly jagged. Then as he stood in his room he dropped to the floor, clutching his head in agonising pain. He let out a small cry of pain as he felt as if his head were growing on the inside, pushing against his skull.

//Let me out!// a strong, yet insane voice echoed inside his head.

"IIE!!" Marik cried, the pain in his head increased.

"Marik-sama?!" Rishid yelled as he burst into the room.

"He's back! He's trying to come back!"

~~TBC~~


	2. Comforting Lie

A/N: O.O I got reviews! And they were good reviews! *hugs reviewers* I LUV YOU GUYS SUPER MUCHLY! Yaaaay!  
Ishtar: . . . . . . don't mind her... she was expecting flames... *sweat drop*  
SD: But I didn't get them did I? Nuh-uh! Woohoo! Woohoo!  
Ishtar: ... right...  
SD: ANYWAY! I don't think I really put up a warning last time so here it is:  
!Warning!: This fic contains **YAOI **and **RAPE **and **DEATH** and dealings with **SUICIDE** and **ANGST**!!!  
SD: You have been warned. *nod* *nod* Also I'd like to write to Aibou right now GOMEN NASAI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAIM YOUR AU WORLD! ;_;   
Ishtar: ¬¬ anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! BWAHAHAHAHA! I am such a loser...

Rishid stared at him in confusion for a moment. "Him?"

"Him! He-he... from..." Marik was cut off by another scream as his head seemed to swell again.

//Release me or I'll force my way out!// the voice yelled again.

"Iie! You can just stay where you are! Go AWAY!" Marik screamed.

//If I have to force my way out, it won't be pretty.//

"No, no, no, no, no... You can go away; you can just leave me alone..." Marik whimpered, clutching his head as the pain increased again. 

The voice in his head growled darkly and the pain increased hugely all at once, causing Marik to scream.

"Marik-sama!" Rishid was at his side in an instant, one hand on his shoulder the other quickly checking Marik for a temperature. "Marik-sama, what's wrong, who are you talking to?"

"To HIM! He's coming ba-" his eyes widened as his the pain increased again, feeling as if his head was going to split open. Marik felt as if he would collapse without Rishid's hand on his shoulder as the pain became so bad his vision began to blur. 

Rishid's eyes began to widen as Marik's shadow began to stretch out from him, the sennen eye glowing in the approximate place of the forehead. The shadow stretched up the wall and changed to a standing form, the hair no longer fell limply like Marik's did, but it rose up in jagged points. As the shadow took a step forward off of the wall Rishid could see the basic details of the man he had assisted in banishing a long time ago coming into clarity, as if he was walking out of a dark room to a light room the features became more detailed, from the blank half-lidded eyes to the sinister sneer. 

"You... you're back!" Rishid gaped, his master had been upset enough for this man to return and he hadn't known about it. He had known that he would be upset, but to this magnitude he had no idea.

The sneer on the man's face grew. "So it would appear, wouldn't it?" He walked slowly and purposefully over to them, sneer growing slightly with each step so that once he had reached them he was grinning cruelly down at them. "And I'm looking at you and feeling just as strong as I ever was, Rishid."

Rishid glared at him, last time this man had come forth he had been easy to banish, as a mere glance from Rishid would send him back to his own world. However, now was different, as Rishid glared up at the grinning fiend before him no change came over the monster, he merely laughed, resembling more an insane cackle. He tossed his head back with this laughter, filling the room with the terrible sound.

"I could kill you so easily right now... though I believe I'll wait until one day when this boy is awake to see it." He sneered and looked down at Marik who had passed out in Rishid's arms as they were talking.

Rishid simply continued to glare at the man, who responded by laughing again.

"Put him to bed. Then go to bed yourself... I'll be here to glare at in the morning." And with that he laughed again and left the room, taking the guestroom for his own.

"Marik-sama... why didn't you tell me that you were this unhappy?" Rishid muttered as he tucked the young boy into his bed. He sighed lightly then turned and left for his own room, locking the door before going to sleep.

~*~

Yarik, as he had come to call himself, was awake early the next morning. He found his amusement in pissing the hell out of Isis as she tried to make breakfast, of course after she had made it he had taken it for himself and left for his own room.

Isis huffed a bit, glaring at the door to his room and starting over on her breakfast.

After a bit Rishid came down and was forced to explain to Isis what had happened, and why Yarik had returned. She pursed her lips in frustration, after all this time and she had been unable to tell that her brother had been upset. Guilt overwhelmed her as she sat down, holding her head in her hands. She was once so perceptive of these things, why hadn't she been this time?

"He always seemed cheerful when he was here!" She looked up at Rishid and read in his expression he felt the same way she did. "Why didn't he tell us something was wrong? Why couldn't we tell?"

"I don't know, Isis-san... I just know we should try our best from now on to be there for him."

"Hai... demo... right now... I have to get to work... when he wakes up give him a little bit of cough medicine, he was lying in the rain for hours..." Isis smiled sadly as she got up and walked outside. "Good... it's sunny today... Otouto will be happy..."

~*~

Marik woke up about eleven thirty the next morning, with a head ache and a dry throat. He got up slowly and paused for the wave of nausea that washed over him to pass. *he opened his door intent on going to the kitchen for a glass of water and some Tylenol when he found himself stumbling backwards, clutching his face in pain.

Yarik smirked as he entered the doorway.

Marik's eyes widened as he saw him, "Y-You!"

Yarik walked over to him in a few quick steps and backhanded him harshly. Marik, not expecting the sudden blow flew backwards into the wall. He grunted lightly in pain as he slid down and sat on the floor for a second. Yarik walked over so that he was standing over top of him, looking down cruelly. 

"My name is Yarik, though you will address me as Yarik-_sama_ and from this point on I am your master. Whatever I say, you obey, whatever I want, you are to give it to me, should I ever ask you a question you will answer it. You belong to me, you are nothing more than a possession, do you understand that?" He commanded coldly and slowly as if to make sure Marik understood every word that he was saying. There was a pause and then he yelled "Do you understand!?"

"H-Hai... Yarik-sama..." Marik mumbled slightly, his head was ringing and it was somewhat difficult for him to follow what Yarik was saying, but he understood most of it.

"And another thing... As my possession, no one else is allowed to touch you. Should that happen you will be punished for allowing it and they will be punished for the act, do I make myself clear?!" Yarik grinned sadistically, he was going to have fun with this boy.

"H-Hai... Yarik-sama..." Marik repeated.

Yarik laughed again, the sound ringing in Marik's head causing him to wince. "Good boy... keep that in mind and your life span will be a lot longer." And with that he turned and left the room.

Marik held a hand to his head, new tears threatening to fall, now was not a time for him to be weak. With all that was happening he could not allow himself to crumble now, after all... it could be so much worse.

~*~ 

About an hour and a half later Marik walked into the kitchen to see Rishid reading the paper silently at the table.

"Rishid!" the voice of his yami echoed into the room as Yarik entered the room as well. "Make me lunch, now!" 

Rishid looked up at him scowling, "I have no reason to obey you."

"This is your master, is he not?" Yarik grinned slightly, wrapping an arm around Marik from behind, to stop him from moving the other hand was running it's fingers softly down the side of his face.

"Release Marik-sama at once!" Rishid yelled, standing quickly from his seat.

"Well... I am his master..." Yarik sneered as he shoved Marik to the ground, driving his heal into the small of the boy's back, pressing his face into the ground. "So therefore, you serve me, as well."

Rishid growled slightly, fists clenched at his sides. This man... how dare this man touch his master like that. 

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Make me lunch! Now!" Yarik demanded angrily.

"Hmph." Rishid huffed but did as he was told, for Marik's sake, he had no idea the cruelty that could be in store for his young master should he disobey this sadist's order.

"Tch, about time you learned your place." Yarik scowled, then kicked Marik aside as he went to sit at the table, waiting to be served.

Marik groaned slightly as he got to his feet and paused for a moment for another wave of nausea to pass.

"Are you all right, Marik-sama?" Rishid asked kindly.

"Hai, Rishid, arigatou... I'm fine." Marik smiled weakly at him.

"Do you have a fever? You're cheeks are flushed..." Rishid commented, reaching out to put a hand on his forehead.

"Rishid, I'm not a child, I'm fine." Marik scowled slightly.

Rishid sighed, "none the less take some medicine and rest for a bit..." 

Yarik growled impatiently at the table and glared at the two of them.

"Just make his lunch Rishid, I'll go take something..." Marik mumbled then went to the bathroom to grab some medicine.

Rishid sighed as he watched him go, biting his lip slightly before finishing Yarik's lunch and serving it to him.

A few days later Marik was back in school, he had fought down any sickness over the rest of his suspension.

Marik sighed as people continued to snicker at him, rumours fly fast and soon word had spread that he was a cross dresser in his spare time. Everyday he'd find make-up at the foot of his locker and guys walking past would slap his ass, no doubt they had been told to it in some way by Jounouchi. The whole thing was quite disheartening.

Marik sighed softly, a lot of people had come to calling him Mary-chan and it was quite annoying. Thus far, after school he had been lucky and Jounouchi hadn't hit him in the face, so Yarik didn't know. 

He sighed again as he reached home, Isis was working overtime lately and Rishid was off on a grocery run. Yarik seemed to be gone which was odd, but not something he was actually going to complain about.

He quickly made a supper and served some to himself and left the rest on the counter so no one would have any reason to try and get him out of his room. He had a lot of homework to do and then he was planning on just relaxing the rest of the evening. 

At about seven o'clock he heard someone return home, listening to the voice Marik found it to be Yarik, and he had with him a woman with a high pitched giggly voice. He quickly peeked out of his door, curious. He saw it was a shorter woman, with a thin figure and long blond hair, she had a _very_ short red dress that had a very revealing collar. She had dark red make-up and practically clinging off Yarik.

'A prostitute.' Marik inwardly scoffed, though he felt sorry for the woman... she probably wouldn't live to see tomorrow. With a bit of a sigh he closed the door and went back to the book he had been reading. He was soon disturbed however when he heard the noises Yarik was making in his room with his little play thing.

He tried covering his ears but it didn't help anything, no doubt he had told her he would pay her to scream like that, not that she'd ever get the money. There was a loud thumping as the bed hit the wall in rhythm with the woman's screams.

"Oh for the love of Ra..." Marik grumbled and cranked his music to full blast, trying to block off the sound of the two of them.

After a few hours there was a high pitched scream of fear and agony, it was just as Marik had assumed, Yarik was killing her.

There was a wet thumb as the body hit the floor then an insane laugh. Marik shuddered, thoughts of what the woman's mangled body probably looked like now haunted his imagination.

Marik sighed, waiting a while before getting up, though he found it absolutely disgusting the sound of Yarik and the prostitute had left him with something he needed to deal with. he left his room and headed to the bathroom only to find himself in the clutches of Yarik. He was covered in the woman's blood and he wasn't wearing anything. Marik winced away, shuddering obviously.

"Hmmm.... what's this? Did you enjoy listening to that?" Yarik smirked rubbing his index finger against the obvious bulge in the boy's pants.

"Ah! D-don't do that!" Marik panicked, jumping away quickly.

Yarik growled darkly and back handed Marik sharply. "You will _never_ tell me what to do." he then grabbed Marik by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level and growled again "Do I make myself clear?!"

"H-hai!" Marik stammered, eyes wide with fright.

"Good." Yarik growled and tossed him to the side. He walked back to his room, and leaned against the doorway and watched as Marik got to his feet and walked to the bathroom. He smirked, licking his lips slightly as he watched the effeminate way Marik's hips seemed to sway just slightly, and the tiny curve of his waist. "Perhaps some day I'll have you take her place..." 

~TBC~


	3. You Look So Fine

A/N: Okay! I know you're going to pelt me with rotten fruit but I'd first like to say… it's his fault! *points to a giant block that stands there looking imposing* And… yeah… there's also this little thing… that I like to call strep throat… it's not fun… oh what the hell you're still gonna pelt me with fruit, aren't you?

Ishtar: Yup, and it'll probably all be rotten too.

SD: You're enjoying this… ¬¬

Ishtar: That I am. *smirk*

SD: Also… beinf a bit of a hypocrite here but… ;_; Kira-Kura update Joys of Cooking… I love you… and Sei Mong… pwease update Crimson Lines? *puppy dog eyes* by the way, everyone else READ THESE FICS! I COMAND THEE! *breaths fire*

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, it does not belong to me, nor will it ever. . because if it did, 4kids would be sooooo dead right now…

'He's watching me again...' Marik's shoulders hunched slightly as he noticed Yarik's gaze upon him again. 'Why's he always watching me?'

Yarik smirked slightly, sensing his hikari's discomfort. He was eating, and Yarik found it immensely sensual to watch.

Marik shuddered again; it was rather unnerving to have him watching all the time. It seemed he could always find the dark one looking at him. He quickly finished his meal and cleared it to the sink, Yarik watched him, he began cleaning up the kitchen, Yarik watched him, he walked to the living room, Yarik watched him until he was out of sight.

Marik sighed heavily, it was getting kind of annoying, he had tried to spend as much time away from the house as he could, but today the museum had been under renovations and they would last about a week (they were small renovations) and the library was closed due to the fact that it had been trashed by vandals. He was thankful his sister had been home though, he had a feeling Yarik would do less to him if Isis was there, she was pretty scary when she was angry.

After a while he got up and left for the bathroom, hoping to take a shower, catching Yarik's glance as he passed.

'Ra... I will make that boy mine.' Yarik groaned slightly, realising how aroused he had become as he watched Marik. He got up and walked to the bathroom quickly to relieve himself of his problem, accidentally walking in on Marik as he was undressing for his shower.

Marik jumped and looked up at Yarik as he walked in, "Wh-what..?" 

Yarik gave a predatory smirk and began to advance on Marik, he hadn't planned on this but it would work to his advantage. He closed and locked the door behind him and continued to advance at the half naked treat in front of him. 

Marik shrank back against the wall, cowering. "Wh-What do you want?"

Yarik smirked more and began undoing his pants, causing Marik's eyes to widen with fear. "Get over hear Marik."

"N-no... please..." Marik stammer pressing himself against the wall.

"I said come here!" Yarik yelled pulling Marik over to him, forcing the boy to his knees. He grinned as he opened his pants and free his erection. "Open up."

Marik closed his mouth as tight as he could, his entire body was tense as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Listen to me you damned boy! You belong to me and you will listen to me!" Yarik slapped him harshly but Marik didn't respond, causing an angered growl and another slap. "Open your damned mouth, Marik!"

Marik trembled but remained still, his mouth clenched tightly shut as well as his eyes. Yarik began to punch him repeatedly, but it earned no result until he decided to kick him in the stomach causing Marik to gasp for breath. He grinned and took advantage of this, grabbing Marik by the hair and thrusting into his mouth.

Marik gagged loudly and tried to pull away, however Yarik's firm hold on his hair kept him in place as the yami began thrusting in and out of the boy's mouth, moaning as he did so. The hikari tried desperately to get the man to stop but it all proved in vain as Yarik continued.

"Bes..." Yarik mumbled, before climaxing into his other's throat.

Marik gagged loudly and coughed, Yarik's cum spilling over the floor and his chest as the man released him from his grip.

"I'll have to teach you how to do that properly..." He smirk, putting his pants back on properly, "Enjoy your shower." And with that he left the bathroom.

Marik got up and locked the door and then grabbed the mouthwash as he struggled vigorously to get the taste of Yarik out of his mouth.

A school trip. Normally the idea would be of no interest to him, but with Yarik's newfound interest in him any excuse to be away from the house was good. It was a weekend trip to the mountains, and though he would probably suffer something by the hands of Jounouchi it was better than suffering otherwise by Yarik. 

"Oh Ishtar-san, it's so nice to see you participating in an extra-curricular activity for once." The teacher smiled at him as he turned in the form that he would be going with them.

Jounouchi grumbled but did nothing more than glare darkly at Marik as he walked to his desk.

The trip there was rather uneventful, even boring, unless you count that Bakura randomly took control of Ryou's body part way there and started making out with Yami who had taken over Yuugi. The teachers freaked out over that and then separated them. When Ryou and Yuugi were returned control they had no idea what was going on and also had a month's worth of detentions on their hands.

Marik was relatively unbothered throughout the trip, mainly because he stayed far away form Jounouchi and his little gang.

"All right students, the cabin arrangements are…" The woman at the front began to list off cabin numbers and who would be in them, "Cabin number 9, Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi and Ishtar Marik." Marik's heart almost stopped beating right there. Why would the teachers put him together with Jounouchi? Of all people why him?

"Hey, Roomie" Jounouchi drawled as he walked up to Marik smirking cruelly.

Marik turned to him, knowing better than to ignore him.

"Be a pal and carry our stuff for us, huh?" And without even needing to wait for an answer he piled a large amount of bags into his arms.

Marik groaned and stumbled, almost falling over. He managed however to keep his balance and made his way to cabin number nine, when he got there he waited to be instructed where the bags should all go, but no one told him so he put their bags by one bed and his on another.

He sighed heavily and lay back on his bed and stared at the top bunk. He really wouldn't have put it past Jounouchi to have paid off the teachers (or have had Kaiba pay off the teachers) to do this so that he had a little punching bag.

"Do you mind if we switch? I don't like heights…" Marik looked over to see Yuugi standing over him.

"Huh? Oh…sure…" Marik grabbed his stuff and moved to the top.

"Arigatou…" Yuugi said and lay down on his bunk. "By the way… I'd suggest sleeping now… I got cabined up with those two a while back. You won't get that much sleep tonight…"

Marik shuddered a bit. "Thanks for the warning…"

"Yeah…" Yuugi murmured before taking his own advice and falling asleep.

Marik soon did the same, today was just supposed to be a relax, get used to the surroundings day so there was nothing important that had to be done, it was all right for the two boys to sleep the evening away. They were woken up later that night, and Marik found out a few things that he really didn't need to know. Such as the fact that Jounouchi is a screamer.

The next morning Marik and Yuugi walked out of the cabin looking tired and slightly disturbed. The breakfast wasn't helpful either since it looked like it was the innards of something living that refused to die.

Marik poked it lightly and it gurgled and engulfed the end of his spoon. He winced and pushed the bowl away, appetite, if he had one, completely lost.

The rest of the day the class went for a hike. It was all right until Jounouchi pushed him 'accidentally' off the edge of the track and he fell down the hill, hitting a few trees on the way down leaving a few bruises. He winced as he realised he had two on his face. 

"I can just say I fell down a hill… that's what happened after all…" he muttered as he rubbed his cheek lightly.

"Ishtar-kun! Are you all right?" One of the teachers called down the hill from the trail.

"Hai! Gomen!" He called back.

"It's all right, so long as you're okay! Try to catch up with us, all right?"

"Hai!" And so he began trekking back to the group.

The next day, after a night without much sleep they went out for another hike.

Marik stared at the ground but made sure he stayed away from Jounouchi so as not to be sent down the hill again. There was a sudden thud and the next thing Marik knew he was on the ground, pain beginning to register in his other cheek. He looked up to find the looming form of his yami standing over him.

"Well hello there, this is where you've been? Bad Marik you didn't even tell me." Yarik was obviously angry as he lifted his hikari by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a tree. He ran his finger over one of the bruises Marik had gotten the other day. "Hmmm? Where'd this come from?" 

Marik shifted lightly. "I-ah… I fell down the hill."

Yarik's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me. Who touched you? Which of these fuckers touched you!?!" He pulled Marik to look at all the rest of his classmates.

"No one, Yarik-sama… no one touched me." Marik sighed lightly.

Yarik growled and began punching Marik with every word he spoke. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. You. Will. Regret. It."

"Sir! I must ask you to release my student at once!" The teacher ran up.

Yarik growled again and in an instant had the dagger of his Sennen Rod pointed at the woman's throat. "What I do with what belongs to me is none of your business."

Marik had just enough time to absently wonder how Yarik had gotten the rod back when he found the blade pointed at him.

"Isis was away this weekend… we could've had all kinds of fun." Yarik smirked running the dagger down Marik's chest, cutting off his shirt. He then spun the boy around to show his back to his classmates. Many gasped at the burned in designs that covered his back. "This! This is what separates him from you fuckers! And this… this is what makes him mine." Her grinned as he began to carve into Marik's right shoulder a circle and within that he carved an Ankh with two extra lines like an Y.

Marik screamed in pain as he did this and whimpered lightly as it began to bleed heavily.

"Oh my god!" someone screamed, "Call the police! This man's a psycho!"

Jounouchi as some would note looked terrified of the man, and he was. The man had nearly killed him once and he was allowed to be afraid of him.

Yarik ran his tongue over the wound he had created and smirked, lapping up more of the blood. "So understand this. No one is to touch what is mine." And with that he grabbed Marik in a headlock and dragged him off to the cabins. After grabbing Marik's stuff he got on the motorcycle he had used to get here and left back home.

"Otouto! Oh my Gods what happened to you!?" Isis nearly screamed when she saw him.

"It hurts…" was all he could mumble as he tried to touch the 'brand' on his shoulder. 

"Rishid! We need to take him to the hospital!" Isis cried and tried to pick up Marik without hurting him more so.

After the brand had been bandaged properly and given a week to try and get it to heal Marik was back in school

"Ne, Ishtar-kun… where'd you get that tattoo on your back?" Mizuki, one of Marik's classmates asked. They were writing essays and Marik was glad he could write the rough draft in Egyptian because the teacher didn't want it in.

"My father." Marik answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because it was a family tradition."

"Did it hurt?"

"For months."

"How old were you?"

"Why are you asking me this?" 

Mizuki gave a quick glance to her friends then scowled. "Because I'm curious…"

Marik looked at her skeptically then returned to his work.

Mizuki scowled more, "Hey… Who was that guy on the trip? The one who took you away…"

"I don't know…" Marik replied without looking up from his work.

"But you called him by name."

"I know his name, not who he is…"

"So how do you know him?"

"He killed my father."

Mizuki was now looking very disturbed… not only was Marik's life turning out to be _really_ weird, but also he was relaying it all with a completely monotone and emotionless voice. "Uhh…" She looked over to her friends and then quickly ran back over to them.

Marik snickered lightly to himself, not many people believed him when he spoke of his past, and it didn't really matter to him if they did or didn't, it didn't make much difference.

"Oi!" Marik jerked as suddenly the paper he was writing on was ripped from the binder. "What the hell is this?!" Jounouchi yelled holding the paper in his hand. "You're in _Japan_ now, we write _Japanese_!"

Marik looked up at him and didn't even get a chance to argue as he was pulled from his spot by his hair. "JA-PA-NESE! Not your foreign shit!" Jounouchi was obviously frustrated, Kaiba had been gone for a week on a business trip, and of course Marik was the main form of venting. "Come on."

Jounouchi dragged the boy from the room and into the hall where he proceeded to kick the boy a few times before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder and storming out of the school.

Marik yelped lightly as Jounouchi accidentally on purpose smacked his head into the door, there was going to be a bruise there and he knew it. Yarik was going to kill him. 

However unbeknownst to Marik, Yarik wasn't the biggest problem he had, especially since their destination at the current time was that of Bandit Keith.

Once they got to the small rundown apartment building Jounouchi dropped Marik onto the ground and stepped on his back to keep him from moving. He then knocked on the door. 

"Delivery." He sneered.

"About damn time you got here, we made this deal two weeks ago." Keith's gruff voice came from the apartment as the door swung open.

"Yeah well, whatever… took a while… minor interference's…" Jounouchi huffed as Keith tossed him a large stuffed envelope then turned on his way. "Have fun, Mary-chan."

~TBC~


	4. Torn

AN: hides in pillow fort I'm so sorry… this chapter was so horrible to me…I couldn't think of anything that worked. It just sounded horrible anyway I tried to put it together… ;; that and I had stress, much much stress… ;; please don't kill me, I'm sorry…

Keith pulled him back into the apartment and threw him into the wall before closing and locking the door.

Marik whimpered, not again.

"You're rather difficult to get your hands on, did you know that?" Keith sneered.

"No! I didn't do anything this bad! I didn't! I'm sorry! Please don't do this to me!" Marik screamed. "Please don't!"

"Idiot! You still think this is your repenting? This is just me having fun." Keith's grin broadened as he walked over to Marik and picked him up by his hair.

Marik screamed, clawing frantically at Keith's hands, trying desperately to get him to let go of him. "NO! Please! Please stop! PLEASE!" He begged.

With a growl Keith tossed him onto an older looking bed, stained with blood and reeking of sex. In an instant Marik's hands were cuffed to the headboard and his legs were tied spread eagle to the bottom posts.

"Oh Ra… please stop…" he pleaded, tears burned at his eyes as his attacker began to cut away at the fabric of his shirt and jacket. Once they were off he ran the blade lightly against the tanned boys chest. It didn't cut very deep but it drew a bit of blood and Keith ran his tongue up the boy's chest causing a whimper from him.

Keith ran the knife under his pants and pulled up, ripping them then he cut the legs open, ripping the offending article of cloth off and tossing it to the side.

"Please st-" Marik was cut off from his pleading with a scream as Keith drove the knife into his entrance. The man then pulled it out and thrust it back into him, repeating this in an almost rhythm, causing screams from the poor boy beneath him each time. After a while of this torture Keith pulled the blade away and tossed it aside, removing quickly his own clothing. He crawled over top of his captive and lifted his bloody hips up from the bed. With a quick thrust he was inside the boy, earning himself another pained scream from the crying Egyptian. He pulled out and thrust back in again, the passage slicked with blood that began to cover his own hips as he continued in his own rhythm.

"You're screams taste like chocolate…" He leaned forward to whisper this in the ear of the sobbing Egyptian as he thrust into him one more time before climaxing with a loud groan.

Marik screamed louder than he had as the horrible man's seed filled him, burning at the many cuts inside. When Keith pulled out of him a rush of cum and blood flowed onto the bed out of the boy and he scowled. Freeing the boy from his restraints he picked him up and flung him through the window.

Marik hit the ground and landed on a ratty sex stained mattress. He stared up at the sky, eyes blank and arms limp at his side. He was still bleeding and the blood was soaking into the mattress.

A drip of water hit his forehead and he looked up at the sky to see dark clouds spiraling around. Another drip hit him as the rain began to pour over him. He wanted… he wanted right now more than anything else to be able to cry, but he didn't have the strength to do it, he couldn't muster the ability to do so. He couldn't do anything, except stair up at the clouds and the falling rain. The rain brought no comfort to him, instead it chilled him and he began to shiver. It hurt him to shiver, it hurt to move but he was so cold he couldn't help but shiver.

He was losing a lot of blood, his vision began to blur and the last thing he remembered hearing before a wave of darkness hit him was hearing a familiar voice exclaim "Holy fuck! What the hell?!"

And then there was black… there was a lot of black… his heartbeat was the only noise… and it echoed… why wasn't he breathing? Could he just not breathe then? Oh well… something sounded like water… it was irritating, he couldn't see the water. If water was going to make noise then the least it could do was be visible. He was thirsty. He wanted to find the water. Where was the water? No matter where he went he couldn't find the water. How frustrating… maybe there was no water? Stupid water… it was probably polluted anyway. Now there was a beeping… he couldn't think of where the beeping could come from… where's the beeping? Stupid beeping… and then there was light. The beautiful light of the sun. But it wasn't the sun. It was a long caged light bulb right over him.

Marik blinked staring at it. 'What the hell?'

"Well, sleeping beauty finally awakens."

Marik glanced sideways at the voice and blinked, Bakura?

"Your sister seems to think I'm a good friend of yours, she told me to wait for you to wake up." The white haired man responded.

Oh… Marik didn't know what he was talking about… but words wouldn't come to his mouth to ask him.

"You know that giant psychopath you call a yami is really quite amusing when sedated… he was babbling something about 'duckies' and lying under a table… you should've seen it." The man said with a chuckle.

Marik glanced around the room, no one else was there, and there was no window… he wanted a window… the caged light bulb was a poor replacement for the sun.

"Of course he wants to kill whoever touched 'what is his'… everyone's gonna wanna know what happened…" Bakura stretched, Marik noticed he had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept… odd… "Well anyway… I'll go get your sister, and just so you know, you owe me. You're sister is almost as annoying as that Anzu bitch when it comes down to it."

Marik blinked at him as he got up and walked to the door. "I want a window…" he murmured.

Bakura paused and looked at him, "it's been rainy out lately… it's not much to look at."

Marik didn't leave the hospital for months; most of the time he spent in the psychiatric wing as people tried to get him to heal after what had happened to him. Help him get past it. They seemed to have kept Yarik sedated for most of the time too; Marik didn't see him at all while he was there.

After a few months the doctors said there was nothing more that could be done for him in this environment and sent him home. Yarik was still being sedated; Marik could see him in his room lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with an idiotic grin on his face.

Marik didn't have to go to school for a while, but Isis still got him homework to work on. He never did it, it just piled up in his bedroom and collected dust.

He seemed the best when it was sunny. He liked to sit on the porch and just look at the sunlight, the warm rays washing over his body. He took to drawing since it was something they said at the hospital that helped release feelings. They weren't very good but he didn't care… some were depressing, some were happy… it didn't matter… he just drew pictures… what difference did it make? He was the only one who saw them.

"Marik, I'm going to work, okay?" Isis called.

"Hai." Marik responded he was sitting on the couch because it was the evening. "Have fun."

"Thank you." She smiled and left the house.

He got up after that and looked through the fridge; there wasn't much for one to do around the house but there wasn't really anywhere Marik wanted to go anyway. Taking a pop he went and lay out on the couch and began watching television… nothing was really on but he watched it any way, zoning out into a sort of not really there state.

He was awoken from this state when he felt something pulling at his sock. He looked down to find a scowling Yarik crouched at the other end of the couch glaring at his foot and pulling his sock off.

"Uh?"

"My piggy!" Yarik screamed taking the boy's sock and running back to his room.

Marik blinked those drugs they were giving him were having some weird effects. With a sigh he got to his feet and went to the kitchen and looked around, it was a mess… he hadn't noticed that before. Quickly he set to work cleaning it.

He was running some water for the dishes when he looked up to see Yarik crouched on the counter looking at him. He jumped with a bit of a yelp, not expecting to see the man there.

"Who hurt Yarik-sama's Marik-kun?" He asked, his voice was almost sing-song, still obviously under the effect of the drugs.

"I don't know" Marik lied, he didn't want to cause anymore trouble right now.

"Who did it? Who hurt Yarik-sama's Marik-kun? Who hurt my Marik-kun? Who?" Yarik leaned closer to him.

Marik shook his head and in an instant was pinned to the wall, Yarik's hands tightening around his throat.

"Who touched you?" Yarik asked in a deadly tone, somehow having sobered in the few seconds.

Marik couldn't form words, his head was swimming from the lack of air, and shadows began to edge into his view as his hand moved to the side to find something, anything. His fingers closed around the handle to a pot and he brought it up, striking Yarik with as much strength as he could manage.

Yarik's eyes widened and he stared at Marik for a second before tilting slightly and collapsing sideways to the ground.

Marik slid down the wall and sat for a minute, gasping for breath, staring wide-eyed at his unconscious yami. Water began to over flow from the sink, which brought him back to reality. Quickly he got up and stopped the water, mopping up the mess it made. He then paused and looked at the dishes, deciding he really didn't feel like washing them he then went up to his room. He looked a bit and brought out his old golden collar and put it on to cover the bruises that Yarik had left along his neck.

"Otouto? Otouto what happened? Yarik's unconscious on the floor in the kitchen…" Isis walked into Marik's room curiously about an hour later to find her brother curled up on his bed, fast asleep with a pot clutched in his arms. She sighed softly and gently pulled the pot from him and pulled the blankets over top of him, lightly brushing her fingers through his bangs.

A little while later Marik was back at school. Jounouchi seemed to be leaving him alone for the time being, even though he found he had a hard time keeping up in class since he had to try so hard to catch up.

"For the love of Seth! You infuriating woman! If you continue to attempt to inject that ungodly device into my flesh I will rip your head from your body!" Yarik's irritated voice boomed.

Marik winced. The day had finally come where Yarik had awoken completely from his bizarre half-conscious state of sedation and returned to wreak havoc upon their once peaceful household.

The said disturbance lumbered out of the doorway clutching his head. "What the bloody hell happened to my head?!"

Marik looked up at him fearfully, and when Yarik noticed the look he smirked and walked over to him. "What's the matter, little hikari? You haven't done anything bad now have you?"

Marik gulped and wondered if he remembered being hit with the pot and didn't respond because either way he didn't want to bring it up if he didn't remember, but he didn't want Yarik to lash out at him for lying if he did.

Yarik laughed loudly, tossing his head back before sighing a bit and drawing to a stop. "Well…?" The man moved closer to Marik before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and walked over to the wall calendar and pulled it off the wall. "What the fuck is this? Are you people even more stupid than I thought?"

Isis walked into the room and glared at him, "and just what is that supposed to mean?!"

Yarik snorted, "You've got your calendar turned four months ahead, you idiots."

Marik stared a bit, he didn't remember anything from after the hospital… or maybe a bit before… then maybe he didn't… he sighed lightly with relief, he might not remember that something had happened to him.

"…You're kidding, right?" Isis nearly laughed, but stopped herself. "Four months ahead, you're stupider than you seem you freak show of a split personality!"

As the two of them argued Marik sat in shock, the words sinking in slowly, he didn't remember, did that mean things would be better? It was almost as if starting a-fresh… did that also mean that in some way he'd be able to avoid the sociopath's obsession? He hoped so… it would be nice to not have to deal with his eyes on him, everywhere he went…

But then again, an obsession like that can be a hard thing to forget…

AN: Oh my gods this is perhaps the crappiest ending to a chapter I've ever written… I am so sorry… I think I'll go hide in my pillow fort now…


End file.
